


不度（三）

by Qiandeng



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiandeng/pseuds/Qiandeng
Summary: abo，特工组，双A设定年下攻，养成系，🔞禁（纯情白甜文星伊×普通变态金容仙）
Kudos: 24





	不度（三）

5

文星伊牵着金容仙的手漫步在大街上，她还真是猜得很准。金容仙不可能只为她唱歌就去酒吧露面，刚才金容仙出来之前在一个侦探手上拿到了关于药|品的资料。那个侦探就是坐在文星伊身边为她科普金容仙事迹的摇滚非主流。

做侦探，难怪不敢真往脸上打洞。

“本来想要和你好好谈一谈关于你性向的问题，可现在发现好像没那个必要了。”金容仙其实不怕冷，但下雪出来散步，文星伊的毛衣还挺暖和的。

“有必要，”文星伊把毛衣脱了之后只剩一件衬衫，好在还有厚外套，她把金容仙的手放进自己的口袋，“我在禁闭室里的那一个星期想了很多，之后一直在想这个问题，直到刚刚你唱歌我终于想明白了。”

“想明白了什么？”

“我身世特殊，从小没了父母被领养，没了养父母又被你抱回家。我那时候六岁了，也记事，所以无论你是alpha是beta还是omega，只要你是金容仙我都只认你。”

金容仙被文星伊赤诚的表白砸的有些混乱：“你养父母……”

“我知道，我从小跟着你，知道你从来不随便杀|人，任务给你你肯接总有你的道理。不要有负担，我那时被接到吴氏不过小半年，不亲的。”

金容仙这下是彻底愣了，她绝对要收回自己之前说的话，现在的文星伊明明和小时候一样可爱：“宝贝我们回家吧。”

文星伊不解看向金容仙，正对上那目光灼灼的眼，好像明白了什么，两秒之后她红着耳根把脸转开了。

一回到家金容仙就脱掉外套和毛衣，如狼似虎地扑到文星伊的身上，抱着人又亲又啃。文星伊稳稳地托住金容仙的腰，让她把重心都放在自己身上。

文星伊眨着眼睛：“你易感期不是过了吗？”

“谁告诉你只有易感期才能发|情？”

金容仙把文星伊推到在床上，飞快地扒掉了文星伊的衣服。

“等……我们的信息素会打架，家里没有抑制帖了。”文星伊挣扎想要坐起来。

“我们的信息素其实算非常和谐的了，不然你那天那样咬我，我得被咬没半条命，”金容仙才不在意，“而且我今天又不咬你。”

嗯？

文星伊脑袋一偏，原来金容仙是想上她。

金容仙正嘟着嘴要亲过来，被文星伊的指尖点着唇推开了：“你压得住吗？”

“翅膀挺硬啊，”金容仙把文星伊的手扳到一边，“我压过的人多了去了，压不住你一个？”

文星伊突然把刚才死死克制住的费洛蒙释放出来，翻身把金容仙压在身下，右手扣上金容仙的双手放在她头顶，左手扼住金容仙的咽喉。

金容仙的费洛蒙也因为危险信号形成了另一种威亚在她周身自我防御：“你干什么！”

一时间，卧室里充斥着对撞的alpha信息素，若是有第三个人在场一定会被压的站不起身。

文星伊没有收拢手掌，就那么死死按住金容仙。半晌，金容仙收起了四散费洛蒙放松下来。

“我打不过你。”

文星伊听到金容仙的话猛然松了手，闭眼摇摇头才反应回来自己刚刚做了什么：“我不是要……那个我……”

她深呼吸几口气，才轻轻抓住金容仙的指尖：“你别说那种话，我没那么好的自控力。”

金容仙眼睛一瞪，你放屁，你的所有费洛蒙抑制训练报告都是我记录的：“你废话那么多的毛病到底是哪来的？要干干，不干滚。”

文星伊嘴唇蹭上金容仙的脸颊，蹭过眼角上的痣，蹭过鼻尖，蹭过下巴：“我好喜欢你……好喜欢。”

……

正如金容仙所说的一样，她们的信息素其实很和谐，在没有标记的情况下，完全能很好的交融。

文星伊帮金容仙洗完澡之后，将她抱回床上，反复确认了好几遍没有发烧的迹象才放心下来。

“稍微给我一些时间，”文星伊盯着金容仙已经睡去的面容自言自语，“在下面……我得做好心理准备。”

6

早上醒来，文星伊看见金容仙只穿着浴袍在床上研究昨天从那个侦探手里拿来的资料。

“冷吗？”

“不冷，这不是开着暖气嘛，”金容仙把笔记本电脑推到文星伊面前，“内容还真不少，这个侦探有点东西。”

从药品上市到第一宗大量药|物交|易都有详细记录。还有伪装的许可证，进出口通行证，都可以着手查一查。

“那个人不是你的下线？”

“不是，我的下线严格说只有酒吧的店长。”

“不对，他知道的太多了。”文星伊看见这些资料远不止这么点，还有临时药|厂，购买渠|道，消费人群，这些不可能一会儿就能查好，除非是很早就开始调查的，或者特意给她们假的资料。

金容仙也发现了这个问题：“店长说那个人天天都会去酒吧，看来我们得再见见这个侦探了。”

文星伊和金容仙是傍晚过去的，结果没想到人正好就在，特意等着她们的。

“知道你们还会再来找我，”那个侦探今天的衣服就正常许多，也把乱七八糟的面部装饰卸干净了，整个人看着清清爽爽，“正式介绍一下我自己，我是RBW的侦探李寄旭。”

李寄旭笑嘻嘻地伸出手，手上的是RBW的工牌。

金容仙用指纹打开了工牌后液晶屏上显示身份认证，然后李寄旭的信息就出现在上面。

“你权限挺高。”金容仙确认了李寄旭的身份。

能在她们之前就接收到了暗探任务，能力不是一般的强。

“现在您是我的指挥官。”李寄旭收回自己的工牌。

组织早在金容仙发烧的第一天就开始查催|情剂的来历了，但这些都不能让对方察觉动静，只能用把文星伊关禁闭的幌子来掩人耳目。现在到了瓶颈，只用暗探不能接触更高的保密级别，又惊动了政|府，只能全面启动任务。

“辛苦了。”金容仙拍拍李寄旭的肩膀。

RBW的侦探是独立出特工的部门，因为他们四散在世界各地，身份要比特工更保密，地位却没有特工高，属于一线的情报人员。也因为隐藏在任务之下，战损率比特工低的多，如同幽灵般游走的RBW侦探不知道在地面下有几千几万。

“不辛苦，这是工作。还有颂乐我是你的粉丝，可以签个名吗？”

聊天画风一转。

金容仙和文星伊对视一眼有点懵。

“可以……是可以的。”金容仙被文星伊掐着手臂才想起来回答。

哗！李寄旭不知道从哪儿变出一大摞颂乐在酒吧演唱时候的照片。

“看在我帮你们查了那么多资料的份上……”

文星伊在一边偷笑一边帮金容仙接过笔：“赶紧的。”

“……五张，不能再多了。”金容仙克制住自己蠢蠢欲动的拳头。

“好嘞！”

文星伊说自己先去购买渠|道的线下看看有没有线索，这会应该已经到了那个高级会所。

而金容仙细细理了一遍又一遍关于这些资料，越看心越凉。这个任务并没有她一开始想的那么简单。

这个临时药厂她知道，是吴氏的早年购入准备建高档小区的地盘。后来应该是被收购走了，但因为她任务完成之后后续跟进的工作与她已经无关了，所以到现在才知道。

她当年杀死吴氏和他的妻子和刚成年的儿子，以及他亲弟弟和弟媳按理来说已经是没有企业的主心骨了，不可能还有能力去经营这么一个药厂。

看来是要好好的重新了解一下这个吴氏企业了。

文星伊并不知道金容仙转变了方向，她还在这个出货量最多的高级会所假装客户。

“您好，请问您是？”高级会所的所有接待都被培训的极好，遇上生疏的面孔必须拦下也必须礼貌对待。

文星伊任信息素肆无忌惮的扩散，从西装内衬里拿出一张VIP卡：“我是第一次来，你核对一下。”

接待被文星伊的信息素吓了一跳，颤颤巍巍结果VIP卡机卡核对后确认了是金氏集团的卡，又颤颤巍巍递回去。

“您……您可以进去了。”接待深深鞠了个弓，能明显感觉到面前的这个极品alpha的费洛蒙在针对她。

文星伊这几年做任务演戏估计就是装|逼的气场拿捏的最稳，她走过接待的身边手轻轻搭了一下接待的肩，看似随和，只是说的话差点没让接待直接跪下去：“第一次有人敢拦我，有意思。”

等文星伊乘坐电梯离开礼堂之后，接待感觉不到文星伊的信息素的下一秒就被吓得腿软坐在了地上。

她刚刚做了什么？到底是拦了金氏哪位alpha大小姐啊？

文星伊装作完全不在意地直直坐到会所的高层会场。她刚刚在礼堂的所作所为估计已经被摄像头都拍下来了，等她出电梯应该马上就会有会所的管理层来见她。

电梯门缓缓打开，文星伊不出所料地挑了挑眉。

两侧齐齐站了穿正装的员工，大概二三十个人，尽头有一个男人，戴着金属框眼镜，笑得温文儒雅。文星伊只从笑里面看到了冷漠，她大步流星地向那个男人走去。

那个男人退半步让出一个通道，他伸出手指引着文星伊往一个房间走去。

“不知道金家小姐有空我们这儿玩，有失远迎抱歉抱歉。”男人接过文星伊臂弯上的外套，动作熟练的按线纹叠好抬着。

但凡要到这类场合文星伊就会感叹金容仙这些卡还真的是无与伦比的尊贵，要不是知道金容仙17岁就加入RBW了她还要以为金容仙是多么一个纨绔子弟。

“您是？”文星伊走在前边连眼神也不给那个男人。

“车时延。”那个男人回答。

“车代表。”

“不敢当，我们经理要见您，所以麻烦您稍微在贵宾室稍等片刻，他还在签合同，马上就能上来了。”车时延轻轻把文星伊的外套架在一边的衣架上，“请问您是要咖啡，茶还是？”

“白开水，谢谢。”

“明白了。”车时延转身去茶水间开始准备。

文星伊粗略的环视了一下这个贵宾室，这样的场子她基本是参加上流社会的大型酒会才能看见的规格，真的是和收入严重不匹配的内置。

她刚刚收敛了费洛蒙，只能感觉到车时延是一个alpha，其他感受不到什么，但本能告诉她，这个会所并不简单。

文星伊百无聊赖的等着人，突然感觉到一股混乱的费洛蒙气味飘来。她微微皱眉，起身要向那股交缠在一起的费洛蒙来源走去。

车时延正端着适温的白开水从茶水间出来，出声提醒：“金小姐，可能是我们的接待和其他集团的公子。”

文星伊摆摆手，开口就编：“我看上了你们的接待。”

她从那股费洛蒙中感受到了一个异常熟悉的气味，但偏偏对不上是记忆中的哪个人。

――――未完待续――――


End file.
